1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microprocessors and more particularly to a method and means for precisely controlling the stopping of a microprocessor's internal clock for functions such as debugging.
2. Problem to be Solved
In microprocessor functioning, it is desirable to be able stop the microprocessor clock at a given point for such purposes, for instance, as during hardware debugging. One method of doing this is to stop the external clock which supplies the clock pulses that enter the microprocessor chip. However, since current microprocessors can operate at much higher internal clock frequencies than the external clock, there is a need to be able to stop the microprocessor internal clock at a much finer granularity.
3. Objects
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and means for precisely controlling the stopping of a microprocessor's internal clock.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and means for stopping an internal microprocessor clock on any selected phase.